Rule of Madness
IC Historical Information. This page is considered public knowledge for the March 1st 2007 - September 11 2009 timeline. It was broadcast during the 1st November 2007 - 6th June 2008. Rise of the Galactic Empire Era. Only staff can make these pages Major Discovery The Finding Broadcasting Network Wroona: * Discovery * Prospectors on Wroona have discovered a rare source of high quality Phrik ore at Stratu Island on Wroona. The material, known as a vital component in Dark Trooper armour is highly prized by The Empire. The island inhabitants however seem decidedly unexcited, "the vein runs right under our village... We live simple lives here, away from all the troubles of Seaport." The Empire hasn't commented yet, however some local business owners have approached the villagers offering to purchase their land for generous sums. We'll keep you updated as the story unfolds. The Devils Lawbook Weapons Permits Broadcasting Network News Network: * Announcement * A darkened room, lit only by those high windows. The face of Guldar Mohc leans forward, out of the shadows. "You poor... miserable... wretches. Your vacation is over. For some time I have watched the... pitiful... state of this Galaxy, the weak prospering, being protected by the strong, weakening them. No more." He moves backwards, face half hidden in the shadow. "For far too long, this Empire has been little more than a Republic with extra paperwork. " His face turns into a sneer. "Permit this, permit that. Disgusting." Leaning forward again, "all future weapons permits are hereby denied. Only those who truly demonstrate their loyalty for my Empire shall be allowed to wield weapons of death." He pauses, letting this statement sink in. Narcotics Broadcasting Network News Network: * Announcement * He stares at his hand a brief moment, almost inspecting his nails. "The idle scratching of ants, before they're crushed beneath my boot." A bored yawn. "Utterly pathetic. You're weak, you let your mind rot with narcotics, let your wits dull, as you weaken the species." He spits in disgust. "As such, it falls to me to save you from yourselves. All narcotic substances are hereby banned from the possession of the Civil Populace. Possession of alcohol outside of registered locations shall be seized as contraband. Citizens shall be searched, at random, for ownership of these items by my soldiers. Guilt shall be met with imprisonment and starvation in the mines." Spacecraft Broadcasting Network News Network: * Announcement * An amused snort, "And to further... discourage... any disagreements. All personal ships are to follow new regulations. All space faring craft travelling in Imperial Space are to possess no more than 4 of each kind of armnament. The possession and use of Rocket ordinance by the civil populace is banned." A pause, letting the statement sink in."Any craft travelling in Imperial Space will be escorted to a garage, then forcibly disarmed by my soldiers with the monetary gains returned to Imperial coffers." His steel grey eyes bore into the camera. "You have 2 hours before this order comes into effect." A dark smile, "No, that's far too kind... You have one." Thoughts on Treason Vengeance Broadcasting Network Kessel: A different scene. Guldar Mohc, sits behind a desk, the windows behind him showing a rocky, barren landscape. He holds an dataslate, not looking at the camera. Moving his hand, he places a thumb print on the dataslate. Looking up briefly, he hands the slate to a cloaked Noghri. Looking at the camera for the first time. "A wise move indeed, former Trooper Pironae. In telling me your homeworld, you have done the galaxy a great service." He glances out of frame, "oh, that slate? That was me just signing the death sentence of every Pironae on Coruscant." A dark smile, "it is fortunate, that I only needed to do it to one world."